Chaos at Midnight?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Boboiboy Ice mengalami insomnia, dan yang dimintai tolong oleh pemuda serba biru itu untuk tidur adalah sang kakak sulung, Boboiboy Halilintar? *Summary…TT* *One Shoot* *RnR please?*


Di suatu malam yang tenang di Pulau Rintis, tentu saja karena waktu sudah lewat tengah malam, dan semua manusia, hewan, mau pun alien dan robot sudah tertidur di habitat mereka masing-masing dengan tenangnya.

Begitu juga dengan kediaman Tok Aba, rumah yang ditempati oleh Tok Aba sang penjual hot chocolate yang terkenal di daerah tersebut beserta ketujuh cucu kembarnya yang semuanya(termasuk Blaze), sudah tertidur lelap di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Tidak ada suara game Papa Zola di ruang tamu, suara tawa, suara ketikan computer, suara alunan gitar dan juga suara tanaman yang disiram(?).

Semuanya benar-benar tenang dan damai…

Sret!

"Aku tak bisa tidur…"

Oke, ralat. Mungkin tidak semuanya…

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy itu selalu milik Monsta~**

 **Rate: T…?**

 **Genre: Humor, Family, Parody**

 **Warning: Gaje, bit parody, timeline random, no pair, humor garing, OOC, nista!Hali *plak* aneh bin ajaib yang tidak bisa didefenisikan, dan segala macam hal gaje lainnya…**

 **Well, if you still want to read it? Enjoy then~**

Malam itu, Boboiboy Halilintar sedang menikmati tenangnya malam tanpa kerusuhan Blaze atau kejahilan Taufan.

Mungkin karena hari ini semuanya memang mengalami hari yang sibuk sampai bisa jatuh terlelap di malam hari ini.

Dan itu disambut dengan suka cita oleh Halilintar karena kali ini Boboiboy sulung tersebut tidak harus repot-repot mengeluarkan pedang halilintarnya untuk menghukum adik-adiknya itu.

Tok tok tok…

"Nggh…" Halilintar menggeliat pelan, kemudian berbalik membelakangi pintu, membiarkan siapapun yang ada diluar sana mengetuk sampai lelah sendiri dan akhirnya meninggalkan Halilintar.

Namun sayang dugaannya salah.

Semakin lama, ketukan pintu itu semakin cepat dan semakin kuat, membuat telinga Halilintar berdenyut dan bergerak-gerak(?).

Dengan ogah-ogahan, pemuda berpakaian hitam-merah tersebut segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya malam itu.

Yang ada dipikiran Halilintar, mungkin yang mengetuk adalah Gempa atau Thorn, karena Blaze hampir tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kalo mau masuk dan Taufan yang ingin mengerjainya pasti akan langsung masuk mengendap-endap dan berakhir di tendang keluar kamar.

Cklek…

Pintu dibuka perlahan, Halilintar yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan tangan kanan memeluk guling merahnya berusaha melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Kini yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang pemuda berwajah sama persis dengannya, berpakaian serba biru, memegang guling sama seperti Halilintar hanya saja gulingnya berwarna biru muda, dengan iris mata yang senada dengan gulingnya, tengah menatap Halilintar dengan datar.

"Ice…?" Halilintar hampir berpikir mungkin dirinya ngelantur, tapi nyatanya yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah adik keempatnya, anak yang paling kecil kemungkinan akan terbangun di tengah malam, malah kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau ke sini," Halilintar bertanya dengan tenang. Paling tidak yang mengetuk bukan Taufan atau Blaze atau Thorn yang bisa dengan cepat menguras kesabarannya.

"Kak, aku tidak bisa tidur," ucapan singkat dan datar dari Ice itu membuat alis Halilintar mengkerut.

"Kau…tidak bisa tidur?" ucap Halilintar tidak percaya, dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari sang adik.

"Oke…? Kalo begitu kembali lah ke kamar. Besok kita harus membantu Atok beres-beres," ucap Halilintar lagi sebelum menutup pintu, membiarkan Ice masih berdiri diam di depan kamarnya dan kembali ke ranjangnya untuk melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

5 detik

15 detik

30 detik

1 menit

5 menit

"…" Halilintar menggeliat di ranjangnya, oke sekarang entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah (bukan mimpi basah loh ya *Oy!*).

"Akkh…" dengan berat hati, Halilintar kembali menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu kamar kemudian membukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Ice masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang sama, posisi yang sama, dan kalimat yang sama.

Halilintar hanya menghela napas, kenapa ketika adik-adiknya yang paling berisik tidak mengganggunya, malah adiknya yang paling tenang dan memiliki kemungkinan terbesar tidak akan membuatnya sakit kepala malah datang dan merusak acara tidurnya?

"Baik, baik. Ayo masuk…" Halilintar mengalah, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Ice lewat dan masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa merah gelap tersebut.

"Ini. Mungkin kalo tidur dengan seseorang kau bisa kembali terlelap," Halilintar menggelar futon(*) yang dipesannya secara online dari internet di atas karpet untuk tempat tidur Ice.

"Hmm…" Ice menurut kemudian mulai membaringkan dirinya di futon tersebut dan membungkus seluruh tubuh hingga lehernya dengan selimut, kemudian mulai menutup matanya.

Halilintar menghela napas, yah mau bagaimana pun Ice itu memang mudah tertidur jadi bukan masalah besar baginya untuk membuat Ice tidur kembali. Mungkin anak itu mimpi buruk sampai tidak bisa tidur sendiri.

Baru saja Halilintar naik ke ranjangnya, sebuah tarikan pelan di piyamanya membuat sang pemuda petir menoleh, "Masih tidak bisa tidur," gumam Ice pelan dengan mata kembali terbuka.

"Yang benar saja!" bentak Halilintar kesal karena matanya yang tadi baru mau tertutup terbuka lagi.

"Disini terlalu sempit dan kurang empuk…" kedua manik biru Ice kemudian bergulir, mengarah pada tempat tidur Halilintar yang di hiasi sprai merah tua bergaris hitam tersebut.

"Kasur itu kelihatannya empuk. Tukar denganku," ucap Ice lagi dengan datarnya, otomatis membuat urat-urat kesal muncul di dahi Halilintar, namun akhirnya menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk sabar.

"Ya sudah. Cepat ke sini dan langsung tidur. Kau berisik lagi aku benar-benar akan mengusirmu," ucap Halilintar mengalah, kemudian segera pindah ke futon sedangkan Ice memposisikan dirinya di kasur Halilintar kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut merah Hali yang tebal.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, kenapa ini malah terjadi padaku? Batinnya kesal, tapi masih bisa menahan amarahnya.

Sebenarnya Halilintar tidak pernah bermasalah dengan tempat tidur. Selama keadaan sunyi, tidur di ruang tamu pun Halilintar tidak keberatan.

Tapi…

"Masih tidak bisa tidur,"

Ctik!

Aaaaarghh!!! Halilintar berteriak dalam diam.

"Aku tak bisa tidur dengan semua warna merah yang malah membuat mataku menyala," gumam Ice lagi.

"Maaf saja kalo kamarku tidak secerah kamarmu, dan lagipula kau sendiri yang minta tidur di kamarku," sahut Halilintar ketus.

Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak mengerti.

Kenapa dia?

Padahal masih ada lima kamar lagi yang lebih baik untuk tempat Ice numpang tidur.

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa bukan Thorn atau Gempa?

"Hah…kalo begitu kau mau ngapain sekarang?" tanya Halilintar kemudian.

"Mmm…entahlah…aku bahkan tidak merasa mengantuk. Bahkan mungkin aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tidur…tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, kenapa manusia bisa tidur ya? Tidur itu secara teknis mati tapi bernapas kan? Kalo begitu bagaimana caranya tidur bisa membuat kesadaran kita hilang? Sebenarnya tidur itu Cuma berbaring sambil menutup kelopak mata kan? Semuanya terasa gelap hanya karena kita tidur mematikan lampu. Contohnya saat menutup mata disiang hari saja bukannya gelap pandangan malah berubah jingga. Jadi kesimpulannya manusia yang tidur itu hanya berbaring dan menutup mata seperti orang mati, tapi masih bisa bernapas, mendengar, sadar, dan sebagainya. Kalo begitu kenapa-"

"Oke,oke! Cukup. Kalo kau ngoceh terus aku juga jadi tidak bisa tidur tau!" potong Halilintar begitu menyadari Ice mulai ngelantur.

Lagian kenapa sekarang? Kau sendiri yang paling sering tidur di rumah ini.

Halilintar menarik napas lagi, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semua ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keributan yang diakibatkan oleh Taufan dan Blaze.

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik, tapi Halilintar tau Ice belum tertidur, melihat kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar dan terus menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar, bahkan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Jujur itu sedikit membuat Halilintar bergidik. Adiknya yang identic dengan air itu malah jadi kelihatan seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Ice, dengar…" Halilintar berbalik, menatap Ice yang masih diam menatap ke atas.

"Kebanyakan manusia itu tidur untuk menambah kembali energy mereka yang terkuras setiap hari. Contohnya, Atok yang selalu sibuk di kedai dari pagi sampai sore akhirnya bisa tidur lelap di malam hari, begitu juga yang lainnya terutama yang tidak bisa diam seperti Taufan dan Blaze," Halilintar menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Intinya, tidur itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipaksakan. Normalnya manusia akan tertidur jika merasa lelah setelah beraktivitas. Kau mengerti kan? Kau itu kurang rasa lelah karena seharian penuh molor terus," Halilintar benar-benar terkantuk-kantuk sambil bicara panjang lebar malam itu.

"Jadi…apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Ice pelan. Kedua manik aqua nya belum beralih dari langit-langit kamar berwarna merah tersebut.

"Sekarang kau pergilah lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kelelahan. Mungkin lari keliling Pulau Rintis atau semacamnya. Intinya, sampai kau merasa lelah," ucap Halilintar sambil menutup matanya.

"Mmm…baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya," Ice beranjak dari ranjang Halilintar kemudian segera berjalan keluar kamar.

Halilintar mendengus sebal, Ice itu mudah sekali merasa lelah, jadi kemungkinan adiknya itu akan kembali ke kamarnya sangat kecil.

Halilintar hanya berharap semoga Ice tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh seperti mengganggu Adu du dan malah ketiduran di markas kotaknya.

Ya sudahlah, yang penting sudah tenang. Halilintar menguap pelan, membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata.

15 menit kemudian

"Li…"

"Hali…

"Kak Hali…hh…"

"Nggk…" Halilintar perlahan membuka matanya, yang kali ini benar-benar terasa berat, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ice…? Kau sudah kembali..." Halilintar speechless, kini sang adik telah terkapar di samping pintu kamar dengan napas terengah-engah dan piyamanya basah oleh keringat.

"Sedang apa kau?" gumam Halilintar datar.

"Hhh…a-aku…aku melakukannya sesuai saranmu, kak…aku harus merasa lelah…hh…makanya…makanya aku lari keliling Pulau Rintis 7 putaran…" ucap Ice dengan napas tersekat.

"A-apa…siapa yang menyuruhmu lari sekuat tenaga sampai keringetan begitu?! Aku hanya memintamu untuk membuat dirimu lelah, tapi bukan begini juga kan?!" sembur Halilintar, akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"T-tapi…Aku pikir semakin aku merasa lelah…semakin mudah aku tertidur…" sahut Ice masih terengah-engah.

"Mana bisa kau tidur dengan seluruh sel saraf aktif dan tubuh basah begitu?! Kau ini hanya semakin membuat dirimu sendiri sulit untuk tidur tau!" bentak Halilintar lagi.

Ice tidak menanggapi, mungkin karena napasnya terlalu memburu sampai kesulitan bicara. Halilintar menghela napas lagi dengan kasar, kemudian beranjak dari futon nya.

"Kak…kak Hali mau kemana?" tanya Ice, mulai berpikir Halilintar mungkin akan pindah tidur di ruang tamu karena Ice terus-menerus mengganggunya.

"Memasakkanmu sesuatu. Kebanyakan orang akan tertidur kalo merasa kenyang. Sebenarnya ini tidak sehat, tapi kau tetap harus berkorban untuk ini," ucap Halilintar malas, tapi merasa tidak punya pilihan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, dan besok dia harus bangun pagi, meski hari libur.

"Kak Hali…" mata Ice berkaca-kaca, menatap Halilintar seperti seekor anak kucing yang dibuang.

Halilintar memutar mata, kumat sudah sisi lain Ice yang sering menanggapi suatu kebaikan yang diperbuat padanya dengan _over reacting_.

"Aku sayang kakak~~" Ice melompat, hendak menerjang sang kakak sulung sebelum pemuda serba petir tersebut menahan gerakannya dengan pedang Halilintar yang muncul entah darimana.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau lengket dan bau. Sambil menunggu aku memasak, kau mandi sana, jangan membuat lantai kamarku jadi becek dengan keringatmu," ucap Halilintar ketus.

"Iya deh kak…" Ice tersenyum tipis, kemudian segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Halilintar geleng-geleng kepala, sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju dapur.

Sekarang sudah lewat pukul satu malam, jadi mungkin sekalian Halilintar memasak buat sarapan saja supaya pagi harinya tinggal di panaskan…

30 menit kemudian, 2.30. pagi

"Kak…Kak Hali…uhkk…"

Halilintar merasa seperti déjà vu, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya, berbalik ke arah tempat tidurnya yang kini sudah dihuni oleh…sesosok makhluk gendut serba biru, yang sempat dikira Halilintar sebagai mutan.

"I-ice?!" Halilintar kaget setengah mati.

"A-aku sudah…sudah makan, tapi sekarang aku…malah tidak bisa tidur dan…sulit bernapas…" ucap Ice lagi dengan terengah-engah.

"A-a-a…kau…" Halilintar speechless.

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus makan segitu banyaknya sampai perutmu seperti kambing bunting begitu sih?!" pemuda petir itu akhirnya mengamuk lagi.

"T-tapi…Kak Hali…sudah memasak semua itu…" gumam Ice dengan suara tersekat.

"Sisanya itu buat sarapan nanti, bego! Lagian bagaimana bisa kau memakan semua makanan dengan porsi 10 orang itu sendirian dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam?!!" Halilintar merasa urat kesabarannya akan putus sebentar lagi.

"A-aku…aku rasanya ingin…ugh…" wajah Ice mendadak membiru seperti pakaiannya.

"A-aku…aku akan pergi mengecilkan tubuhku dengan sit up kemudian lari 10 putaran…mungkin," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Stop! Kau hanya akan mengulangi semuanya dari awal…" Halilintar rasanya mau menangis sekarang, kenapa dirinya tidak pernah bisa mendapat ketenangan meski hanya sehari saja sih?

"Arrgh…baiklah, cukup sudah. Kau besok tidak perlu bangun dan ngapa-ngapain," sebenarnya Hali mau bilang 'Kalo perlu jangan pernah bangun lagi, bocah.'

Tapi niat itu diurungkan karena bagaimana pun juga Hali itu masihlah pemuda yang baik hati (mematahkan tulang orang), pintar (meremukkan tengkorak), tidak sombong (membantai orang), rajin menabung (korban kekejaman), dan berhati tulus (menghancurkan tubuh manusia tanpa tanggung-tanggung).

"Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku tidur. Sekarang sudah mau jam tiga dan kita masih harus bangun Sholat Subuh kemudian membuka kedai jam 7 nanti," ucap Hali dengan pasrahnya.

"Baiklah…Kak Hali sudah membiarkanku numpang, bahkan memasakkan makanan untukku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi deh," gumam Ice kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Halilintar.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa tenang jika terlalu diam. Jadi, apa aku boleh menonton film?" lanjut Ice.

"Silahkan, tapi kecilkan suaranya," ucap Halilintar kemudian mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Ice kemudian mengambil laptop milik Hali dan menghubungkannya dengan Wi-fi rumah yang selalu aktif sepanjang hari, namun hanya bisa dihubungkan dengan computer milik penghuni rumah Tok Aba saja.

Ice, membuka _Google-chan_ , kemudian mengakses situs menonton film favoritnya.

 _Kisah Romantis, A Pakpak di Kampung Manggis(?)_

 _Suatu hari, A Pakpak berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sendirian, di tengah malam._

 _Saat itu malam begitu cerah karena langit dihiasi jutaan bintang berkelap-kelip dan juga bulan purnama yang menyinari malam itu._

 _Malam itu, A Pakpak bertemu dengan seorang gadis bergaun cantik berwarna kuning cerah, sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap bulan purnama._

 _Merasa penasaran, A Pakpak mendekati gadis itu, yang ternyata berparas cantik sedang melamun menatap langit._

 _"Err…halo? Kenapa seorang perempuan seperti dirimu sendirian di malam sepi seperti ini?" tegur A Pakpak._

 _"Ah, terima kasih tuan. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang," sahut sang gadis dengan suara kemayunya._

 _"Benarkah? Kalo begitu jika sudah cepatlah pulang, nona. Bahaya kalo terus di luar," ucap pria kepala dua tersebut, dibalas gumaman terima kasih dari sang gadis._

 _A Pakpak segera beranjak menjauh, namun dirinya tidak benar-benar pergi._

 _A Pakpak merasa cemas dengan gadis itu, jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk mengawasi si gadis dari balik pohon beringin besar yang tidak jauh dari bangku taman..._

 _Sudah 20 menit A Pakpak mengawasi, namun gadis itu tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya, mungkin karena orang yang dimaksud gadis itu belum juga menjemputnya._

 _A Pakpak kemudian menatap bulan purnama yang mulai sedikit tersamarkan sinarnya akibat awan-awan yang lewat sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu jika orang yang dimaksudnya tidak datang selama 20 menit berikutnya._

 _A Pakpak kembali menengok ke depan, namun nihil._

 _Bangku taman itu kosong, gadis yang tadi duduk disana sudah tidak ada seolah memang tidak pernah duduk disana._

 _"A-apa…? Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku kurang dari semenit, tidak mungkin dia…"_

 _"Tuan, tuan sedang mencari siapa?" sebuah suara lembut perempuan menghampiri pendengarannya._

 _"Ah…aku sedang…" A Pakpak berbalik menghadap seseorang yang baru saja menegurnya itu namun… Pria itu diam, atau lebih tepatnya syok._

 _Syok berat._

 _Gadis tadi kini sudah di hadapannya, menyapanya dengan suara lembutnya, "Bukannya berbahaya kalo tetap disini sendirian di malam hari?" dan wajah datarnya._

 _Secara harafiah, datar._

 _Benar-benar RATA, tanpa anggota wajah._..

"Gyaaa!!!"

Halilintar reflek menjerit sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pedang halilintarnya ke arah laptop malang yang akhirnya hangus tak berbentuk.

"K-kisah romantis?! Itu lebih ke horror! Mereka bego ya?! Lagian Ice, kenapa kau malah…" Halilintar yang ingin memarahi Ice, malah bengong seketika, mendapati pemuda air tersebut sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"A-apa…" Halilintar kembali speechless.

Ya sudah…paling tidak dia sudah tidur, berarti tidak ada gangguan lagi.

Bukan berarti Halilintar takut sih, tapi tetap saja yang tadi itu benar-benar bikit kaget.

Apalagi dengan wajah ratanya itu.

Rata.

Rata…

"Ugh," Halilintar mengambil bantalnya, kemudian menggeser paksa tubuh Ice, kemudian berbaring disampingnya.

Hali bukannya takut tidur sendiri, hanya saja futon itu mendadak jadi kurang empuk.

Itu saja kok! Protes lagi, niscaya pedang halilintar juga akan menancap di laptop Author…

Pukul 3 pagi.

"K-kenapa sekarang malah aku yang tidak bisa tidur??!!" Halilintar menjerit frustasi, apalagi membayangkan jika gadis bermuka rata itu muncul mendadak dibalik jendela atau di dalam futon.

"Seseorang…buat aku tidur…" gumam Halilintar, menangis pilu dalam diam, kemudian menatap wajah tidur Ice yang tenang dan…tentu saja tampak manis itu lamat-lamat.

Oke, dia bukan Blaze yang akan terpesona begitu saja dengan Ice.

Halilintar menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Lihat saja, besok dia pasti akan membuat Ice tidak akan bisa tidur sampai minggu depan! (dan mungkin sedikit melampiaskannya pada kelima adiknya, termasuk Gempa)

Dan selanjutnya, Halilintar benar-benar bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan SIAPA pun dari keenam adiknya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

END (GAJE END)

 _ **(*)Futon adalah tempat tidur sejenis kasur lipat dari Jepang, cukup praktis di pakai. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan tanya Google-chan~ Btw ga tau apa futon bisa di pesan online apa nggak. Ini sih saya ngarang aja ahahaha *plak***_

 **Oke ga jelas. Maaf garing dan aneh, karena sudah lama nggak ngetik akhirnya malah gini. Sibuk banget sih jadi nggak nyangka bakalan hiatus dadakan. Tapi akhirnya saya bisa ngetik lagi, meskipun nggak bakalan lama karena saya udah sibuk dengan segala persiapan buat anak kelas 3 hahaha…**

 **Oke, sebelum saya benar-benar sibuk, Insya Allah bakalan lanjutin fict saya yang lama terbengkalai TaT…**

 **Btw, fict ini terinspirasi (atau mungkin parody) dari anime Gintama, sekaligus pelampiasan karena saya stress dadakan hahaha… *plak***

 **oke, sampai sini saja. Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya~~ bye bye~**

 **Review Please~**


End file.
